User talk:DJ Grimm XL
If applying for Admin Rights Alright, here is the deal. If you want Admin Rights, there are requirements to become an Admin. *You must be active, and contribute to the Wiki whenever possible. *Do not vandalize the pages on this Wiki. Doing so will result in you getting banned. *YOU MUST HAVE CONTRIBUTED A BIT BEFORE I REMOTELY CONSIDER GRANTING YOU ADMIN RIGHTS! If you think that one or two edits will do, then you are sadly mistaken. 'If you have been Terminated from Admin Rights' It is most likely do to the fact that you have been inactive to this Wiki. As the new owner of the Dubstep Wiki, I have more rights than anyone else on here. If you wish to gain you Admin Rights back, simply follow the guidelines for applying. 'If you have been banned from this Wiki' There may be a multitude of reasons. The main reasons you have been banned are either due to inactivity, vandalizing the Wiki, or having disorderly conduct on this Wiki (Such as cussing, slandering others, leaving discriminating comments that may protain to race, ethniticity, or physical disposition). If you wish to become an active user again, then contact one of our Admins in the Wiki Chat. You can make a request to any Admin, and they may be able to unban you. However, if you continue to vandalize after being re-instated, you will be permanently banned. Thanks for everything, and good luck with your endeavours! DJ Grimm XL 02:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Offer I would like to apply for administatir rights as this wikia needs help expanding, and I can help it improve. I will be in contact if you choose me. Check my contributions for additional help/information. Your Mentor Raniero R (talk) 04:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Lwalt (again) Lwalt26 has made another page completely unrelated to dubstep, I have given him a warning, two more and I will suspend him. He already placed others up that I deleted. Your Mentor Raniero R (talk) 16:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) My mistake, I belived it was jumpstyle music that help created dubstep, never knew hardstyle had a part in it. If we continue to make dubstep genres, I'll make a category for them. Your Mentor Raniero R (talk) Take a look. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dubstyle hey grimm i gave some more pages hope you enjoy Lwalt26 10:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) all was doing was telling what happened Lwalt26 00:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hey grimm heres a web site that might help with the chat but leave the $1 for this represents the user http://dubstep.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-user-joiner http://dubstep.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted Lwalt26 03:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Drama This is a delicate matter which we need to continue in a private chat, tooo many prying eyes reside here. Your Mentor Raniero R (talk) hey hey im new too this wiki but if you need anymore admins im up for it :) Lssj-Abdul-Saiyan Ninja 13:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Check it out http://www.newdubstep.co.uk/one-to-watch-2012-xkore/ grimm, RR been saying that apparently you found a "justin bieber" vid somewhere im telling u now i did not add a "justin bieber" vid on your wiki Lwalt26 15:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) hope you like it man if you want more just ask :)DIDNT HERE YOU THROUGH MY AWESOMNESS!!!! 17:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, I was in the Chat and people were asking to "help the Wiki" (by advertising on other Wiki's chats, fyi) and I volunteered to switch around the front page. It was my mistake. Dr. Frohman 02:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) This is Surprising! Hey man, you wont belive this. Lwalt26 has founded a wiki, for TECHNO. He created it to oppose our Dubstep Wikia, now he wants to start a fire, but do not act as I belive it will fail. Here is a link for proof. http://technologicalsound.wikia.com/wiki/Your_gonna_love_this_wiki Bear in mind also, I am applying for admin, as I do NOT habor ill intentions to anyone. No matter what the actions. Attachments inbound I am adding new wikia features to this site, noteable ones will be a message board.(which shall replace our talkpage) And I will work on adding acheivements aswell. It helps lure users in to edit more, Your Mentor Raniero R (talk) Darn it, should have placed achevements up earlier.